


Gabriel effin' Novak

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, everyone knows; everyone knows that Sam’s gay for Gabriel (well, he was always gay, that’s just how they put it).</p>
<p>Including Gabriel.</p>
<p>And Sam’s been trying to avoid him ever since his little secret slipped out. Key word: trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel effin' Novak

Gabriel Novak was… well, Sam didn't really know what he thought of him for sure.

Sam knows he’s a senior and he’s friends with the most popular people in school. Sam knows that he’s pranked nearly every teacher he’s ever had whether he liked them or not. Sam knows that he pretends that he isn't smart but only acts like it so that his friends will accept him. Sam knows what shampoo he uses but _only_ because he _accidentally_ listened in on some girls gossiping. Sam knows he works at a hot dog stand only because he saw him at the mall that once and Sam knows that he maybe might be a tiny, little bit in love with him.

The thing is, everyone knows; everyone knows that Sam’s gay for Gabriel (well, he was always gay, that’s just how _they_ put it).

Including Gabriel.

And Sam’s been trying to avoid him ever since his little secret slipped out. Key word: trying.

* * *

 

“He’s laughing about me, isn't he?” Sam mumbled, hiding his face behind the cool metal of his locker.

Jo folded her arms and blocked his view of  Gabriel. “He’s not, I swear. I can hear him and he’s laughing about the prank they pulled on Mr. Singer, honestly, you’re so flustered around him and it’s pretty darn adorable.”

“Adorable,” Sam repeated, slamming his locker closed, “it’s not _adorable_ that everyone knows that little fifteen-year-old me has a big gay crush on Gabriel fucking Novak. And it’s not _adorable_ that he makes fun of me because of it—”

“You don’t know that,” Jo interrupted, her face stern and expressionless. “No one cares that much about it. It happened and life went on,” she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, “anyways it was _ages_ ago and Gabriel probably forgot about it.”

Sam hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders. “Maybe.”

“Shut up,” Jo bumped shoulders with him playfully. “Now come on, let’s get to math class.”

Sam and Jo were in an advanced class— aka, they were pretty much the only sophomores in a class full of seniors. “Like I actually want to go,” Sam muttered.

Jo giggled. “Sure you do, _he’s_ in that class.”

Sam felt a blush creep across his neck. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. “I don’t, seriously.”

“Uh-huh,” Jo said before smiling and waving at her friend across the room.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam placed his materials on his desk and sat down. “Oh, hey Cas.”

Castiel Novak was not only Gabriel’s brother, but also has grown quite popular ever since Sam’s football star of a brother started going steady with him. “How’s Dean? I haven’t talked to him in some time.”

_Some time_ probably meant an hour— maybe less. Dean and Cas were attached at the lips, like, Sam never wanted to walk in on them making out ever again. _Ever._ “He’s fine, how are you? And your brothers?”

“Excellent, thank you for asking,” the bell rang and he slung his backpack over his shoulder, “I’ll see you later, Sam.”

“You, too, Cas,” Sam nodded, his eyes immediately finding the spot next to him where Gabriel sat.

“Hi Sam,” Gabriel grinned, probably mocking him. He did this everyday and Sam was getting tired of it; Gabriel didn’t have to make fun of Sam just for liking him.

Sam nearly swallowed his gum. “Hey, um, Gabriel.” His face grew warm and his hands started shaking. Sam took a deep breath and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

 

“Sammy, oh Sammy, you’ll never guess what happened!” Dean exclaimed Friday, April 1st, laughing and talking at the same time.

Sam sighed, his fingers tapping against the hardwood table. “What?”

“Cas actually fucking pranked someone,” Dean shook Sam’s shoulders excitedly. “God, I’ve taught him so well.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, it _is_ April Fools’ Day if you haven’t noticed.”

Dean let go of his shoulders and sighed. “Yeah, but this is _Cas_ we’re talking about. Dorky, adorable, sexy—”

“Stop.”

“—Cas. He egged Balthazar’s Ferrari! I can’t believe he _pranked_ his own cousin. Fuck, I think I’m in love with him. Is this love, Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m going to school.” He zipped his backpack up and swung open the door. Sam found the whole concept of April Fools’ Day pretty dumb.

Yeah, usually people found it fun to prank their friends and joke around, but Sam absolutely hated it. He didn't like being laughed at and always felt guilty if he were to actually prank someone.

He entered the school about twenty minutes early and almost considered turning back around when he saw a freshman fall victim to some seniors who took advantage of his open backpack, taking all of his books and homework.

“Okay then,” Sam said out loud.

What he didn’t expect was an answer. “I know right? What a bunch of animals.”

Sam knew that voice. He broke out into a cold sweat. “Um…”

“Hi Sammy.”

Sam nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. Oh God, Gabriel fucking Novak was standing right next to him _alone_ and talking to _him._ “Yeah, um, hi, Gabriel.”

“How are ya?” Gabriel asked casually, as if they’d been friends for years.

Sam choked on his own words. “F-fine, thanks. Um, how about you?”

“Wonderful, honestly,” he turned to look at him, his golden eyes literally staring through his soul, “hey listen Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to, er, go with me to the Spring Dance thingy next Friday.”

The thing was, Sam _almost_ said yes. He _almost_ did, and if he hadn't been so clever, he would've been humiliated in front of thousands of teenagers wandering the halls. He sighed. “Who put you up to this?”

“Who put me up to… what?” Gabriel stuttered. God, just come out and admit it, asshole.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Stop lying, who payed you to ask me out? Or are you really that sick?”

Gabriel gasped, finally understanding. He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I didn't— no one payed me and I’m being serious, really, Sam—”

Sam tugged his shoulder away from his grasp. “Stop it, it’s not funny. April fucking Fools’.” Sam started walking away, laughing bitterly.

Gabriel didn't come after him; he was an asshole—how could've Sam ever had a crush on him? Fuck Gabriel Novak.

* * *

 

“Nice one, Gabe,” someone laughed, punching Gabriel in the shoulder.

Gabriel’s backpack slipped off his shoulder and he acted as if he didn't notice. “What?”  
“Nice prank, you know—asking Sam Winchester out.”

“It,” Gabriel sighed, his voice growing quiet, “it wasn't prank, Gadreel. I- I was being serious.”

Gadreel roared with laughter. “That’s rich coming from you, Novak. Like Gabriel fucking Novak wouldn't prank someone on April Fools’ Day.”

Gabriel tilted his head, still staring at the spot where Sam was standing just five minutes ago. “It’s April Fools’ Day? Shit, I must’ve forgotten,” he mentally slapped himself; he hadn't planned any major pranks on anyone because he was too busy thinking of something—or some _one_ else. “Seriously, I've been planning on asking him out for weeks and holy shit I’m terrible at planning things aren't I?” Gadreel opened his mouth to say something probably offensive and/or homophobic, but Gabriel interrupted him. “God, and I never even realized. I’m such a dick.”

He patted him on the shoulder and grinned. “Thanks again, buddy.” Gabriel started off, rehearsing his “sorry”s and “I didn't know”s in his head all throughout the day until math class.

* * *

 

“The fucking _nerve_ of that douchebag! Sam, I can’t believe he would do that. The next moment I see Gabriel, I’m going to fuckin—”

“Jo, it’s okay, it’s okay, I mean, I’m fine. I've come to accept that it’s April Fools’ Day and he’s the Trickster, so I don’t really blame him that much as I did two hours ago,” Sam assured to calm Jo down. Sure, he was still a little pissed at Gabriel, but hey, he was still hot as fuck.

Jo tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and let out a deep breath. “Really Sam? You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, honest,” Sam nodded, bumped shoulders with Jo, and smiled.

The minute Sam sat down in his seat, Gabriel was standing in front of him. Sam saw Jo across the room and he could practically feel the anger vibrating throughout her body. He shook his head and mouthed “it’s okay” to her before turning to Gabriel. “What is it now?”

“Sam, I want to explain.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Explain what? That you’re an asshole?”

Gabriel winced but Sam was too busy ignoring him to see. “Sure, you _see_ me as an asshole, hell, I probably _am_ one to some people. But I’m not, Sam—” the bell rang and Sam sighed, relieved.

“Please, talk to me after class.”

“Whatever.”

“Please, Sam, five minutes tops.”

“Fine.”

Gabriel was silent for a few seconds, as if mentally throwing a mini celebratory party in his brain. “Thanks,” he finally said.

Sam ignored him, yanking his binder out of his backpack.

The class felt like hours for the both of them. Sam was anxious on whatever Gabriel was going to do/say to him after class and Gabriel was afraid that Sam would most likely not listen and reject him again.

The bell rang at last and Gabriel was up on his feet and in front of Sam’s desk. “Sam.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam proceeded out of the classroom, mouthing “don’t worry” to Jo as he left with Gabriel. They turned a few corners in the hall to find an uncrowded area and unluckily, it wasn't that easy.

“There’s a supply closet around the corner,” Gabriel offered.

Sam frowned, wondering if Gabriel had been in this closet before and then he was imagining weird things he really shouldn't be imagining. He began following Gabriel into the small closet and immediately, Gabriel shut the door.

“Sam,” Gabriel needed to get started right away, “I want to ask you out to the Spring Dance.”

Sam groaned rather loudly. “Is this what this is all about?”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “Yes... ?”  

Sam folded his arms. “Is that all?”

“No, Sam, I can tell that you don’t believe me and that you think this is some dumb prank because,” Gabriel inhaled sharply, “everyone knows that you like me and you think that I took advantage of it since I’m the Trickster blah blah blah, but it’s not true. I even started looking for a tux—do you want to see my internet histor—oh, um, actually, never mind about that part… but really, I _have_ been looking for a tux.”

Sam stared at him and swallowed. “Say… say that you’re telling the truth and you really want to go to the Spring Dance with me—why? Why would you go to the dance with me when you can have any other girl or guy in the entire school?”

Gabriel snorted. “Well, I’m trying to get to the ‘have any other girl or guy in the entire school’ part but _he_ doesn't seem to _believe_ me.”

Sam turned pink. He considered all of the things Gabriel told him. “You promise that you’re telling the truth?”

“Cross my fucking heart,” Gabriel made a motion across his chest, “I've been planning on asking you out for weeks, you know.”

“Weeks?” Sam’s eyes widened. Gabriel fucking Novak couldn't like Sam Winchester. That’s like every cliche thing in the book. “So were you just fucking _giddy_ when you found out I had a crush on you?”

Gabriel laughed. “You bet your ass I was. I just needed a reason to ask you out. First dates stress me out and dances are easy.”

“Easy?”

“Easy, like, you dance and talk and stare into each other’s eyes and then kiss long and sweet—yeah I've been kind of fantasizing about this for a while,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

Sam smiled. “That’s flattering considering the things I've, um, imagined.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “I’d like to hear them some time.”

“Shut up,” he muttered. That was the last thing he found himself saying before suddenly he was _kissing him._ He wrapped his arms around his neck as Gabriel cupped his face. Gabriel pushed him against the back of the door with a loud thump.

“Gabriel,” Sam pulled away quickly.

Gabriel was still focused on Sam’s face, kissing and nipping at his jaw. “Yeah?”

“We have to get to class.”

“Fuck class.”

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam protested, pushing him to the wall next to a huge shelf.

A sudden bright white light flooded through the room and a figure stepped in and squinted. “Sam, what the fuck.”

Sam almost screamed. “Oh my God, Dean—”

Dean walked a few feet in. “Gabriel? Is that you—oh God, you _didn't_.”

“You’re right, we didn't,” Gabriel agreed, “nothing happened, ask your bro.”

“Why are you even here?” Sam walked up to his brother accusingly.

Dean shrugged, his eyes scanning the shelves. “Spilled some chemicals and shit on the floor and the teacher told me to get some paper towels.” He picked a roll off the shelf and cradled it in his arms. His eyes flicked from Sam to Gabriel. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Gabriel saluted.

Dean nodded curtly and exited the room, leaving Sam feeling uncomfortable. “Gabriel, we should go.”

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed, taking hold of Sam’s hand and gently lead him out of the supply closet and into the hallway; it was empty and class started about five minutes ago. “Sam, we just came out of the closet.”

“God, are you always this inappropriate?” Sam said, but he was joking, smiling full on.

Gabriel squinted at him. “You should know, you sit right next to me in class.”

“You’re right,” Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand.

“I’ll walk you to class, kiddo.”

Sam nodded. They walked slowly and in silence, and when Sam finally got to Chemistry, the door was wide open and all eyes were glued to him (luckily the teacher was too oblivious it notice) and Gabriel holding hands.

How could Gabriel Novak and Sam _Winchester_ be holding _hands?_ they probably all thought. And as if Sam couldn't get any more embarrassed enough, Gabriel said goodbye and kissed him on the _lips;_ it only lasted half a second, but it was still enough for the whole class to notice.

Sam swore he heard some gasps as he walked in, his face bright red with his head ducked down.

“Sam,” his lab partner whispered.

Sam plopped his backpack on to the tile floor with a loud thump. “Yeah, Charlie?”

“Was that—were you kissing Gabriel Novak? The guy you like?” She asked, her whisper no longer inaudible to their classmates.

Sam nodded and finally smiled thinking _damn right, I kissed Gabriel fucking Novak. I kissed him and I fucking loved it._ “Yup.”

Charlie whistled and her eyes widened. “Nice!”

Sam smiled again but this time because Charlie was right—it was pretty nice  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> bRO this is the first sabriel/supernatural fandom fic i've written in over seven months so i guess im a bit rusty


End file.
